Nothing But the Tooth
N'''othing But the Tooth '''is the twenty-second episode of Season 1. Summary Sarah has to go see Dr. Finestein to get her wisdom teeth extracted, but she decides to use magic to extract them instead. However, this only makes her dumber! Synopsis The episode begins with Carl, Sarah and Zelda sitting in the waiting room of Solaris Family Dental, and soon after Carl gets called back by Elise, one of the hygienists. A few minutes later, Carl reports that he has no cavities and his retainer is working properly. Ailsa, another hygienist, calls Sarah back and starts cleaning her teeth and X-raying them. When Dr. Finestein comes back to see her, he notes that Sarah has no cavities, yet her wisdom teeth are badly impacted. He then tells her that she will have to come back the next week to get them extracted. Back at home, Sarah is on her phone with Belinda, telling her that she does not want to have her wisdom teeth extracted, but Belinda tells her that she got them extracted by her dentist, Dr. WIngert, and she barely felt a thing. After the phone call, Sarah decides to use the Tooth-Vanishing Spell on her wisdom teeth, and she casts it with a simple rhyme. At dinner, Zelda is telling the family about her experience at the dentist, how she had no cavities, and her retainers are breaking a little, so Hilda has to fix them. When Sarah sits down, she feels the effects of her wisdom teeth being Vanished: she puts globs of wasabi on her sushi when she doesn't like it. So when she bites into it, she feels the horseradish burn that horseradish and wasabi are known for. When Zelda and Hilda look at her weird, Sarah simply gives a grin similar to Susana from Havana. The next morning, Sarah wakes up, having apparently stayed up all night because of the dark circles under her eyes. She starts reading a pizza as if it were a newspaper, to which Zelda scolds her because the sauce could ruin her lilac nightie. Carl then says that she is acting weird lately, such as cleaning the dishes with a sink full of soup and brushing her teeth with blue raspberry Smile Dip. The two then notice Sarah is gone, and set out to look for her. LeAnn informs them that she went to the library today and reshelved every book. She then tells them she's going to the board park to attempt the stupidest thing of all. When Carl and Zelda rush to the board park, they see Sarah skateboarding with no helmet or limb guards. She does a dangerous trick, knocking herself out, and they notice her wisdom teeth vanished. Carl casts the Tooth-Conjuring Charm with a "''Dentica Apericium!" '' They then take her to see Dr. Finestein. When Sarah wakes up, she notices that she in Dr. Finestein 's office, where he ''and Hilda ''are standing over her. Hilda gives her a cake that says "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" and the three assess the situation. Their proposal is that Sarah will not have her wisdom teeth extracted, but she has such summer teeth, she will have to get braces with an opening. Sarah screams when she finds out she needs braces, ending the episode. Trivia *Some of the things Sarah did were done in Sabrina the Animated Series: Spooked! for the GBC. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Carl Category:Episodes about Sarah